


there’s no time like snow time

by qrandkinq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter, cocoa, give the poor guy his cocoa, iwa is freezing and Very Stubborn, oikawa is lazy and mattsun just wants some cocoa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq/pseuds/qrandkinq
Summary: A collection of winter fics featuring pairings from Seijou4





	1. matsuoi - cocoa cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> ~~what the fuck what the fuck why am I doing this i'm sorry for the shitty title~~
> 
> I'm gonna write prompts for different pairings from Seijou4 this winter, wish me luck
> 
> hope you like this!!

Matsukawa roughly brushes his boots against the mat and kicks one of them against the door post to knock the rest of the snow off.

Oikawa could hear him doing that when he shouts, “Don’t do that, Mattsun! You’re gonna destroy the door post again!”

Matsukawa flinches a bit at Oikawa’s shrill voice. He swears this guy has bionic hearing if he could clearly hear him doing that from the hallway, behind another door even.

He quickly pries his boots off, leaving his coat on to take into the living room to place on the heater. He opens the door to find Oikawa sitting on the couch, bundled up in all of the blankets they own, hot cocoa in his hands. His long legs are folded and his knees reach up to his chin. He’s marathoning reruns of The X-Files, like he does every winter. Matsukawa’s not even surprised anymore.

“Can’t you find another show to obsess over already?” Matsukawa says, and Oikawa jumps in his spot on the couch, almost spilling his cocoa all over his lap. He stifles a laugh at the reaction and pushes the door shut.

Oikawa gasps and his jaw drops in disbelief. “How dare you! This is the greatest TV show and I am not gonna let you insult it, Mattsun!”

Matsukawa snorts. “I’m kidding, calm down. Anyway, I shoveled the snow off the driveway.”

Oikawa’s expression changes into a smile. “Ahh, that’s good. Thanks.”

Matsukawa looks at the television screen and back to him. He taps his fingers against the couch to show that he’s waiting for something. “Did you forget our deal already?”

It takes about fifteen seconds for Oikawa to tear his eyes away from Mulder and Scully on screen, blinking owlishly at his boyfriend. “Huh?”

Matsukawa frowns. “You promised to make me cocoa if I did what you asked.”

“Ohh!” Oikawa says literally five seconds later. “I’ll get to it,” - Matsukawa’s face lights up – “right after this scene is done, okay?”

Matsukawa shoulders drop and he sighs. Yeah, he’s not getting the hot beverage he was promised any time soon.  Until an idea pops into his head and he smirks mischievously.

He walks and stops by the couch, right behind the spot where Oikawa is sitting, and he flops forward, wrapping his freezing coat-covered arms around Oikawa’s neck. He screeches right into his ear and flails, spilling a few drops of his drink onto a blanket.

“Stop!” Oikawa screams. “You’re like an icicle!”

Matsukawa cackles, not letting go. “But you promised me cocoa and I’m no gonna let go until you get up.”

“Mattsun, stop it!” Oikawa yells. “I’m already freezing and you’re making it worse!”

Matsukawa nuzzles his cold nose against the top of Oikawa’s head, laughing into his hair when he tries to cover a scream with his palm.

“Oh god!” He whines as he kicks his legs from the couch. “Okay, I’ll do it, I’ll do it! I promise!”

Matsukawa lets go five seconds later when Oikawa motions to get up. All of the blankets have been kicked onto the floor and he’s standing in front of the TV in just shorts and a shirt.

“Well no wonder you’re cold, you’re practically wearing nothing!” Matsukawa exclaims, holding out his hand to point at Oikawa’s ‘winter attire’.

Oikawa crosses his arms and pouts. “That’s why I had the blankets, you dummy.”

Matsukawa huffs a laugh through his nose. “Can I get my cocoa now?”

Oikawa’s pout deepens. “Fine.”

“You’re a doll,” Matsukawa drawls.

Oikawa pauses the episode and marches over to the kitchen door, pushing it open. “I shouldn’t even make you any for almost killing me with hypothermia.”

“You’re such a drama queen.”

“I should start calling you Monsterkawa,” he announces from the kitchen.

Matsukawa shakes his head as he peels off his coat to place on the heater. “It’s almost Christmas, Tooru. Halloween was about a month ago.”

He laughs when he hears the sound of a mug heavily clanking against the counter in annoyance. “Shut up, Mattsun!”

He comes out a few minutes later with the beverage in hand, plopping down on the couch next to Matsukawa. “Here.” He hands the mug to Matsukawa.

“Well someone’s really salty right now,” Matsukawa says as he raises the mug to his lips. “Maybe you should’ve gone outside to _melt_ the snow on the driveway.”

Oikawa sips what’s left of his cocoa from his own mug, ignoring Matsukawa’s comment as he presses play on the remote. Matsukawa throws an arm over Oikawa’s shoulders, and he chuckles when Oikawa shivers at the contact.

“Your arms are freezing, Mattsun,” Oikawa snips, wiggling his shoulders to shake his arm off. Matsukawa takes him arm away and purposely lets his hand slip into the collar of his shirt, causing him to screech. “Get your h-hand out of my shirt!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Matsukawa says, feigning worry. “Don’t do what?” He moves his hand further down Oikawa’s spine and watches him shiver. “This?”

“Ahh! Yes!” Oikawa slumps back against the couch in an attempt to crush Matsukawa’s hand. “T-take it out!”

Matsukawa ponders for a second, then he shakes his head. “Nah.”

“Mattsun, p-please,” he whines, frantically grabbing at his wrist.

“Well if you’re so cold, come and sit with me then,” Matsukawa says as he finally pulls his hand out from Oikawa’s shirt, holding out his arm. Oikawa sneers at him.

His expression softens and he sighs, scooting over to lie against Matsukawa’s surprisingly warm chest. “Okay.”

Oikawa nuzzles up against him and sips loudly at his cocoa, crossing his legs on the couch. “You’re mean and your hands are cold. But you’re also really warm so I forgive you.”

Matsukawa laughs. “Seriously?”

Oikawa nods and rests his mug on his own lap. “If you promise not to put your hands down my shirt again I’ll bring you more cocoa. Okay?”

Matsukawa snorts and sips his drink. “Okay.”

They sit like that together for the next couple of hours; Oikawa had fallen asleep in the middle of an episode. Matsukawa reaches his arm towards the floor to pick up a blanket or two, trying to make as little movement as possible so he could cover both himself and Oikawa’s mostly bare legs from the cold.

His mug is empty and he wants to get up for more, but Oikawa wakes up too easily and he looks so peaceful when he’s asleep, so maybe the cocoa can wait a while.


	2. matsuiwa - take the coat

Iwaizumi shoves his bare hands deep into the pockets of his blazer, tugging on his stupidly thin scarf in an attempt to at least keep most of his neck warm on the walk to school.

He storms down the sidewalk with a scowl on his face, mentally cursing himself for idiotically forgetting his coat _and_ gloves, all thanks to his shitty alarm not going off. He can’t walk all the way back home now to get them, it’s too late now.

He glances up from the snow-covered concrete, spotting a familiar mop of curly hair. Of course Matsukawa would be running late too, he always has been. But the past few _dozen_ times he’d gotten himself late he’s been lucky for not getting any detention.

Iwaizumi almost freezes at the thought; he does _not_ want to end up there.

He quickens his pace and manages to catch up to Matsukawa, pouting a little when he sees him wearing a winter coat, neck bundled up in a much thicker scarf than his own. He feels even colder looking at him.

Matsukawa turns his head when he hears the sound of snow crunching beside him. “Yo, Iwaizumi.” His voice is muffled by the scarf wrapped around his mouth and nose. Iwaizumi chuckles a little; he looks like a child dressed up for the winter by his mother.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi quickly responds, ignoring the chatter of his teeth. “You need to get a better fucking clock or something.”

“Says the guy walking beside me at… nine minutes to eight,” Matsukawa retorts as he looks at his watch. His hands are covered with gloves. Iwaizumi ignores his hands twitching in his pockets.

Iwaizumi also ignores the shitty comeback and keeps walking. At least the movement’s keeping him a little warm. “One day you’re gonna get in trouble and I’m gonna laugh so hard when your ass finally ends up in detention.”

Matsukawa’s eyes widen a fraction at him. “Please don’t jinx me.”

Iwaizumi snorts.

They walk for the next few blocks in silence. Iwaizumi rubs his nose against his sleeve and it already feels like an icicle attached his face. He sneezes loudly into his shoulder, wiping his nose again and shivering.

Matsukawa suddenly stops and Iwaizumi turns to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re gonna get sick,” Matsukawa says, an obvious frown hiding behind his scarf. “Where’s your coat?”

Iwaizumi avoids Matsukawa’s concerned gaze to stare down at the snow gathering on the sidewalk.

“Do you want to borrow mine?”

Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows. “No.” He starts walking again.

Matsukawa quickly catches up to him, pulling his hands out of his pockets to gently grab Iwaizumi’s arm. “Don’t be so stubborn, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi’s face flushes a little, and he quickly covers it up with a scowl. Matsukawa lets go of his arm and raises his hands in defense. “Since when did _you_ become my mother?”

“Since I saw you running to me earlier without a coat on,” Matsukawa simply responds. “And that’s the last thing I wanna hear coming from _you._ ” He starts shrugging his coat off and Iwaizumi huffs when he holds it out towards him.

Iwaizumi pushes it away a little. “Keep it, I’ll be fine.”

“Iwaizumi—“

“Seriously, it might stop snowing later.”

“Iwa—“

“Matsukawa fucking Issei, I’m not taking your stupid—“

“ _Hajime.”_

Iwaizumi clamps his mouth shut at the tone of Matsukawa’s voice. He doesn’t say anything when Matsukawa throws it over his shoulders and he lets his arms slide into the sleeves.

The coat is nearly twice the size of the one he has at home, and he already feels ten times warmer as he pulls up the zipper.  The bottom of the coat almost reaches halfway down his thighs. Matsukawa also wraps what looks to be one of the two large scarves around his neck.

Iwaizumi says nothing, rolling his eyes as Matsukawa dramatically clutches his chest at the sight.

“ _’Gee, thanks for the coat Matsukawa,_ ’” Matsukawa drawls, doing a very poor imitation of Iwaizumi’s voice. “’ _You’re_ such _a good friend and I’m very lucky to have you.’_ ”

Iwaizumi blushes deeply and gets up on his toes, planting a very light kiss on Matsukawa’s cheek. Matsukawa’s eyes widen in shock.

“…Thank you. I am very, very lucky to have you,” he drones, nuzzling his red face into his scarf.

Iwaizumi can see Matsukawa’s still-shocked expression and he starts digging his elbow into his ribs to hide his embarrassment.

Matsukawa yelps and grabs his side, giving him a painful smile. “Th-there, was that so hard to say?”

Iwaizumi’s face still feels extremely hot, and he looks away quickly to hide it. “Shut up and hold my hand or something. They’re cold too.”

He snorts and holds out his glove-covered hand, smiling as Iwaizumi takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
